


Somebody to Love

by 1Lian_Vand1



Category: xicheng - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Lian_Vand1/pseuds/1Lian_Vand1
Summary: Viviendo vidas tan contrarias, los destinos de Jiang Cheng y Lan Xichen deciden cruzarse caprichosamente en busca de un sólo objetivo: poder amar a alguien con la misma intensidad en la que ellos aman a los demás.
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén, Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Niè Huáisāng
Kudos: 2





	1. Capítulo I

—¿Están listos?

Ambos hermanos asintieron a la par.

—Hijos, sé que este cambio puede ser demasiado brusco para ustedes... Pero confío plenamente en que puedan sobrellevarlo... ¿Está bien?

Mientras Xichen sonreía con plenitud, WangJi observaba la escena con total silencio.

Por lo extraño que les pueda parecer, aquello fue suficiente para calmar las preocupaciones de su pobre padre.

—Entonces, los esperaré abajo.

Dicho esto, y llevando unas cuántas cajas más, salió del departamento.

El menor de los Lan aún no estaba listo. Tenía miedo.  
Toda su vida ha vivido en este departamento, en compañía de sus padres y su hermano.  
¿Qué sería de esto de ahora en adelante?

—WangJi... Todo va a estar bien.- le expresó el mayor posando su mano sobre la suya.- Yo estaré a tu lado en todo momento.

Si eso era así... Y WangJi tendría a Xichen como su soporte y apoyo... ¿Quién sería el soporte de Xichen?

_"—Los amo..."_

Y esas palabras llenas de amor y afecto de su madre fueron suficientes para que los menores no perdieran la pequeña esperanza de sentir que su familia, la que habían conocido y amado por todos estos años, no se había desintegrado completamente.

El viaje fue silencioso, por supuesto, mas no lo fueron los tormentos que resonaban dentro de cada uno.  
Comenzando, estaría su padre quien temía haber tomado una decisión demasiado apresurada, temía que sus hijos no pudiesen adaptarse al nuevo ambiente y, peor aún, a las nuevas circunstancias; temía tantos asuntos con el simple objetivo de buscar su bienestar. Luego se encontraba WangJi quien observaba con cierta tristeza y ligero repelo en lo que se refiere a ser obligado a alejarse de todo lo que conocía, de todo a lo que estaba acostumbrado y, más importante, de todo lo que alguna vez amó, comenzando por su madre. ¿Qué le deparaba el destino ante este nuevo cambio? Para finalizar, se encontraba Lan Xichen quien, a diferencia de la sonrisa compasiva y gentil que siempre mostraba, ocultaba un inmenso miedo, mas no era dirigido a él, sino a su hermano menor. WangJi nunca fue un niño muy sociable (por no decir que era un completo asocial) desde antes de esta situación crucial. ¿Qué sucedía si con este cambio WangJi se sintiese tan vulnerable que comenzara a tomar decisiones erróneas?

No...

No, no debía pensar ese tipo de ideas...

Su hermano menor es un joven fuerte. Sólo necesita un poco de ayuda y apoyo...  
Sí...

—A-Huan, A-Zhan, esa será su nueva escuela. Es bonita, ¿Verdad?

Expresó su padre con alegría.

—Sí, es grande. Puede que haya una biblioteca con gran variedad de libros. ¿Tú qué dices, A-Zhan?

—Mnm.

Esas respuestas fueron suficientes para que el corazón de su viejo padre lograse latir nuevamente.

Tal vez sí estaba tomando la mejor decisión.

**( . . . )**

Al salir del auto, ambos hermanos tomaron cada uno las cajas que les correspondían apilándolas de forma ordenada sobre la entrada de la casa.

—A-Zhan.

El susodicho detuvo su accionar.

—Mira.

Tal y como siempre, WangJi siguió a su hermano sin oposición alguna.

¿Qué era este lugar?

Lan Xichen, como si puedese leerlo con tan sólo una mirada, contestó a la pregunta nunca dicha.

—Parece ser el patio del vecino. Es hermoso, ¿No es así? Nunca creí que fuera posible que flores de loto pudieran resistir este tipo de clima...

Parecía casi **_imposible_**.

El espléndido panorama fue ensordecido rápidamente por el abrupto ruido del cristal chocando contra el suelo.

Por acto reflejo, ambos hermanos se ocultaron detrás de la valla que separaba ambos terrenos.

—¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! ¡Esta conversación aún no se ha terminado! ¡Jiang WanYin!

La voz de la imponente mujer se adentraba a tus oídos con tal intensidad que pareciera que una corriente eléctrica llegase a estremecerte el alma.

—¡Tú, pequeño-!

—¡Mamá! ¡Basta!

A diferencia de la primera, la segunda voz que se oyó era más calmada y amable, sin embargo, no por ello dejaba de ser firme. Tal cual el mismo tono que usaba su madre al dirigirse a los Lan.

—YanLi, ¿Cómo se atreve a llegar a casa con una nota como esta? ¿Qué clase de hijo mío saca un nueve?

Al escucharla, un ligero sabor amargo se asentó en la lengua de ambos hermanos.

—Mamá, una nota no define absolutamente nada. La situación es ayudar a A-Cheng en el error que cometió para que la próxima vez no suceda.

A pesar de seguirse escuchando los comentarios despectivos de la mujer en contra de su hijo menor, terminó por aceptar la propuesta de su hija y retirarse hacia su habitación.

Luego de aquella escena presenciada, por simple equivocación por parte de los nuevos vecinos, decidieron, en un acuerdo silencioso, que lo mejor era mantenerse alejados de personas como estas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, Madre Oscura,  
> hiéreme con diez cuchillos en el corazón,  
> hacia ese lado, hacia ese tiempo claro,  
> hacia esa primavera sin cenizas..."
> 
> Maternidad, Pablo Neruda.

Nuevamente, la única alarma que estaba dispuesta a levantarlo eran los gritos de sus padres, bueno, más bien el grito de su madre y la contestación "calmada" de su padre.

Adolorido por la pelea de ayer, se levantó de la cama y, a dudas penas, logró encerrarse en su baño.

_"Mierda..."_

Dos... No... Cuatro hematomas a lo largo de su torno y brazos.

Suerte para él que estaban entrando a invierno, teniendo la excusa perfecta para usar ropa más abrigada y cubrir así sus marcas.

Sin embargo, Jiang Cheng no se arrepiente de nada.

Había "salvado" a ese estúpido mocoso de un grupo de delincuentes juveniles ( _"¿Acaso esos idiotas no tienen nada mejor que hacer?"_ \- siempre se preguntaba lo mismo) y llegado a tiempo a casa para que su hermana le explicase los temas que no pudo entender en su momento.

Su hermana...

A decir verdad, ella era el único soporte que Jiang Cheng tenía para continuar, o siquiera levantarse cada mañana...

Todo es por ella.

¿Su madre?  
Para ella, nada de lo que haga su hijo será suficiente.  
¿Su padre?  
Su hijo era el menor de sus problemas.

Siempre pareciendo tomar el papel de padres responsables cuando lo único que hacen es discutir sin sentido sobre el progreso que el Jiang toma en su ciclo escolar.

Sin sentido obviamente porque Jiang Cheng siempre se esforzaba para mantenerse en el primer puesto, no sólo de su clase, sino también de su promoción.

¿Qué decían ellos sobre sus logros?  
Circunstancias fortuitas que no tenían más que ver con su hijo.

 _"—¡A-Cheng! ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti!"_  
A pesar que esas palabras no salieron de sus progenitores, salieron de su hermana mayor, su luz, que le provocaba la misma satisfacción.

_"Todo es por ella..."_

Así mismo, abrió la regadera y dejó que el agua pura salpicase sobre las manchas negras que parecían querer tardarse en sanar.

**( . . . )**   
  


—A-Cheng, buenos días~

Como un canto angelical, YanLi lo saludó extendiéndole su plato de comida en su asiento habitual.

Una sonrisa cansada proporcionada por él bastó para que ella entendiese que debían hablar a solas después.  
El momento de ir a la escuela era más que suficiente.

Antes de poder tomar asiento, un llamado sumamente autoritario lo detuvo de cualquier acción.

—Jiang Cheng.

Retornó a su posición a un lado del asiento, como un extraño, un polizonte que llegó a perturbar la paz de esta adorada familia.

—¿Quieres explicarme qué es esto?

Entre sus finas manos, sostenía la libreta del progreso dado este mes.  
Todas las casillas estaban perfectamente rellenadas con dieses.  
Excepto una, siendo esta un nueve, que, como un juego de diferencias, saltaba imperceptible a simple vista.

Su hermana entendió esta situación como el momento en que debía también ser partícipe.  
Rápidamente, apagó la estufa y dejó a un lado su delantal.

Su padre simplemente se limitó a alzar la vista de su móvil, observar que no había un muerto todavía y volver a lo suyo.

—Examen de álgebra. Un nueve.

Leyó con suma cautela, levantándose de su asiento.

—¿Qué vas a decir ahora? ¿No entendiste el tema? ¿Acaso tu hermana no se está tomando la molestia de explicarte cada día? ¡Qué hijo tan malagradecido!

—Mamá, no es para mí una molestia enseñarle a Jiang Cheng–

—YanLi.

De una manera menos severa, se dirigió a su hija, mas con el mismo mensaje claro que **este problema no era asunto suyo**.

—¿No tienes nada qué decir? ¿Acaso eres tan inútil que tu hermana tiene que defenderte?

Su orgullo, desde lo más profundo de su ser, sin importar cuántas murallas haya construido, fueron fácilmente derribadas por nadie más que su propia madre.

Sin palabras que pudiesen calmar el temperamento de su madre, YanLi se mantuvo silenciosa al igual que Jiang Cheng, quien simplemente oprimía aún su impotencia.

—¿Acaso no tienes nada qué decir? ¡¿Ah?!

Realmente no había mucho qué decir teniendo las "evidencias" claras en su contra.

Desvió la mirada hacia la puerta, deseando alejarse hasta jamás tener la necesidad de volver.

—¡¿Quién diablos te crees para ignorarme?!

Alzó su brazo en clara señal de lo que vendría a continuación.

Por supuesto, no hay nada que Jiang Cheng pudiese hacer, limitándose a cerrar los ojos y esperar el impacto.

—¡Mamá!

Mas este jamás llegó.  
Lo único que resonó en el espacio fue el estruendo de un vaso destrozándose en miles de pedazos.

YanLi, en contra de lo esperado, detuvo a tiempo el ataque, sin tomar en cuenta que el movimiento abrupto causaría que el vaso -mal posicionado- terminara por caerse.  
Eso era lo de menos.  
Su pequeño hermano estaba bien...

 _"YanLi..."_  
Observó sorprendido que su hermana se había arriesgado por él...  
Podría haber salido herida...  
Bien era sabido que su madre no era una persona apta para controlar su fuerza o su carácter.

 _"Carajo."_  
Todo era su culpa.  
Todo lo que en esta casa sucedía, siempre la culpa era suya.

De la misma manera en la que entró, salió de la casa.

—¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! ¡Esta conversación aún no se ha terminado! ¡Jiang WanYin!

Siguiendo los pasos de su hijo, y dispuesta a terminar lo que comenzó, salió a su encuentro.  
Indignada observó cómo este, importándole poco o nada sus llamados, continuaba su camino.

—¡Tú, pequeño–!

—¡Mamá! ¡Basta!

No importaba en qué situación, su hija siempre podía calmar todo problema que se desarrollase y eran demasiados como para contar.

—YanLi, ¿Cómo se atreve a llegar a casa con una nota como esta? ¿Qué clase de hijo mío saca un nueve?

Se excusó notablemente fastidiada en que su punto de vista no fuera tomado en cuenta.

—Mamá, una nota no define absolutamente nada. La situación es ayudar a A-Cheng en el error que cometió para que la próxima vez no suceda.

No importaba lo que dijiese, su hija no cambiaría de posición: YanLi siempre apoyaría a Jiang Cheng por sobre todo.

Finalmente, dejando este problema al aire, regresó a la residencia.

Calma...  
Silencio...

De la entrada, YanLi tomó entre sus manos la maleta de su hermano menor, llevando la propia en su espalda, antes de comenzar a caminar en la última dirección en la que vio a WanYin alejarse.

Este sería un día sumamente largo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas~✨  
> En realidad, me llamaba mucho la atención plasmar los dos comunes puntos de vista, totalmente radicales, de los estilos de crianzas que algunos padres -generalmente primerizos- enseñan a sus hijos; por supuesto, en esta historia quería "agravar" la situación hasta los extremos para que se entendiese mejor;;<3 
> 
> En primera tenemos a Madam Yu.- Con su postura tan exigente, también muestra una sobreprotección insana; ella intenta adaptar ese “obstáculo” para que su hijo se vaya acostumbrando a que en la vida nada es sencillo, todo depende del trabajo duro y esfuerzo que le empeñes y si no puedes lidiar con esto, simple y sencillamente no sirves para vivir.
> 
> En segunda posición tenemos a Jiang Fengmian que demuestra una postura de indiferencia, aprovechándose de la “independencia de su hijo” y del poco contacto con él, dedica su mayor parte del tiempo al cuidado de su empresa.
> 
> En conclusión, mientras Madam Yu es la viva imagen de una madre autoritaria; Jiang Fengmian muestra una imagen de un padre pasivo (no en el aspecto que pueda pensar xD jsjs)
> 
> Eso sería todo por ahora~ ¡Gracias por leer~!😳✨


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sin temor de lo que sucedería, te entregué toda mi vida.   
> No sé si en la otra vida lo pagaré, pero en esta soy feliz.
> 
> Anónimo.

¿A dónde iba?  
Ni siquiera él lo sabía...  
Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era el que, mientras más lejos esté de su familia, menos daño haría.

—¡ChengCheng!

Extrañado por el apodo tan íntimo del que fue llamado se dio la vuelta antes de ser "atacado" por unos debiluchos brazos que lo envolvieron del cuello.

—¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?!

Jiang Cheng no estaba tan acostumbrado al contacto físico con alguien que no fuese su hermana...  
Que Huaisang lo hiciese era...

—¡Suéltame o te juro que te rompo las piernas, Huaisang!

Como si esa amenaza realmente la fuese a cumplir, el menor lo soltó fugazmente cubriéndose las costillas con notable temor.

—¡Rómpeme las piernas pero no las costillas, A-Cheng! ¡Me acabo de recuperar!

Suspiró exhausto.  
Realmente no tenía energía para esto...

—¿Ahora qué mierda quieres?

Divertido, como si el tono amenazante no le afectara en lo absoluto, se cubrió su sonrisa detrás de su abanico (lo cual era curioso que llevara consigo puesto que, como dijimos anteriormente, estaban entrando a invierno)

—Te ví deprimido, quería animarte.

Un gesto curioso se apreció en su entrecejo.

—No es nada...

A decir verdad, Jiang Cheng nunca fue de las personas que hablaran libremente de sus problemas con alguien más que no fuese su hermana mayor claro está.

Huaisang no necesitaba preguntar más.  
Sus dudas ya habían sido contestadas.

—Entonces, vayamos a donde quieras~

—¿Qué?

—Hoy no quería ir a clases de cualquier manera... ¡Vayamos a donde ChengCheng quiera!

Pensó unos segundos las palabras de Huaisang.

—Eres un maldito mentiroso. No quieres ir porque temes volverte a encontrar con esos bravucones y que yo no esté para defenderte.

—Eres mi héroe después de todo~

Totalmente ignorante de lo que esas palabras habían creado en Jiang Cheng, Huaisang volvió a rodear su brazo con el suyo mientras retornaban a la caminata.

—¿Qué tal si vamos al karaoke?

—No sé cantar.

—¡ChengCheng también es un mentiroso! ¡Te he escuchado cantar cuando haces los quehaceres de clase y lo haces precioso!

—¡Deja de decir cosas tan desvergonzadas, idiota!

Con ello, dio por finalizada la conversación.

—Quiero ir a cualquier lugar donde pueda dormir un poco...

Susurró para sí, mas fue escuchado claramente por Nie Huaisang quien sonrió victorioso.

—Tengo en mente el lugar perfecto, entonces.

**( . . . )**

Las largas y finas pestañas eran uno de los atributos de Jiang Cheng, sin embargo, se camuflaban perfectamente con su malhumorada expresión.

—ChengCheng, si sonrieras más, apuesto que tendrías una lista inmensa de pretendientes...

No obstante, esas palabras provocaron un malestar en el mismo emisor.  
¿A Huaisang le gustaría que existieran miles de personas que cayeran a los pies de Jiang Cheng?

No.

Desvió su mirada.

Una de las peores cosas que te pueden suceder es no ser consciente a tiempo de tus propios sentimientos.  
Pero cuando lo eres, ¿Qué debes hacer entonces?

Regresó a su lectura erótica esperando pacientemente a que el tiempo pasase y Jiang Cheng lograse recuperar las horas de sueño perdidas.

El menor Nie era consciente del tanto esfuerzo que ChengCheng le daba a los estudios, todo para una felicitación, un premio, un refuerzo, siquiera un mínimo de atención por parte de sus padres; mas el único consuelo que conseguía era el de su hermana.

Hace una semana él mismo fue testigo de uno de los tantos arrebatos de estrés de Jiang Cheng.  
Oculto entre los arbustos había descubierto una nueva faceta de su héroe que ahora yacía plácidamente dormido a su lado sobre un libro de romance que usaba como colchón improvisado.  
Huaisang se quejaba de las miles de expectativas de su hermano y su padre que ni siquiera se molestaba en cumplir, cuando habían personas tan cerca suyo que tenían un destino más desgarrador.

Un grano más a la canasta de sentimientos que se estaban formando dentro suyo.

—Mnm...

—Oh, ChengCheng, estás despierto. ¿Te sientes mejor?

Jiang Cheng a duras penas había abierto los ojos; un ligero mareo se asentó en él. Luego de unos segundos, ese dolor se atenuó.

—Mnm...

Nuevamente, el entrecejo de su mirar se acentuó.  
Pareciese que las pesadillas buscaban carcomerlo en sus sueños también.

Eso no está bien.

—Shh... Descansa, mi ChengCheng...

El menor sabía perfectamente el largo camino que debía recorrer para que Jiang Cheng confiase en él tanto como para contarle sus verdaderos sentimientos, pensamientos, objetivos o una mínima oración en la que no lo esté insultando y amenazando con romperle las piernas.

Pero esperaría.

Esperaría el tiempo que fuese necesario para que el Jiang se fijara en él y que este cálido sentir continuase por más tiempo en su corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me volví loca en esta historia😔   
> Cada personaje en ella representa algo; como mencioné anteriormente, Madam Yu representa a una madre autoritaria, Jiang Fengmian representa a un padre “ausente"/pasivo. Nie Huaisang no es la excepción y también representa algo~ Sin embargo, puede que lo adivinen más adelante✨
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!😄💞✨


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "El heroísmo bruto no es más que un acto de estupidez que resultó bien"
> 
> Anónimo.

Ambos hermanos Lan regresaron a encerrarse en la comodidad de su hogar.

Luego de su acuerdo mutuo, no volvieron a mencionar el tema puesto que era de mala educación hablar a espaldas de otros, o al menos de esa manera tradicional fueron educados.

—A-Zhan, A-Huan.

Los menores se acercaron a su padre.

—Debo irme al trabajo, les dejaré un poco de dinero para que puedan conocer un la ciudad. Si sucede algo llámenme, ¿Está bien?

—¿A dónde deberíamos ir?

Preguntó con curiosidad Lan WangJi, totalmente contraria a su seria expresión.

—A donde gusten. Hay un cine y una biblioteca pública a unas cuantas calles, si toman el autobús pueden ir al centro comercial, tampoco se encuentra muy lejos de aquí. No quisiera que se quedasen aquí solos. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez allí puedan hacer amigos.

Con un corto abrazo a ambos, su padre se retiró.

Lan Xichen fue el primero en hablar mostrando una sonrisa compresiva puesto que sabía exactamente los lugares que su hermano menor descartó y el único lugar que quedaba; aún así, preguntó.

—¿A dónde te gustaría ir, A-Zhan?

—Biblioteca.

Por supuesto.  
El cine era un lugar muy oscuro y con demasiadas personas en su defecto; mientras que el centro comercial era un lugar sumamente iluminado y de igual manera con un exceso de personas.

—¿Quieres ir ahora o después del almuerzo?

—Ahora.

Más que una respuesta, el tono de voz usado podía deducirse a que era una súplica.  
WangJi no quería quedarse demasiado tiempo en esta casa nueva. Cada minuto que pasaba en esta, le recordaba que su madre no lo estaría esperando escaleras arriba con su amorosa mirada y cálido sentir.  
La tristeza aún se encontraba fresca.

—Entonces vamos.

Su hermano mayor le abrió la puerta principal para que ambos saliesen.

( . . . )

—¿Aquí?

—Sí, eso indica la dirección. ¿Te gusta, A-Zhan? Parece un lugar tranquilo y está cerca de la escuela a la que iremos.

Era un gran punto a su favor.

—Mnm.

Con ese corto sentido afirmativo, los Lan se dirigieron a la puerta del establecimiento.

Sin lugar a duda, este era un espacio silencioso, académico y fructífero educativamente hablando.  
Realmente este era el ambiente que su pequeño hermanito necesitaba para calmarse ligeramente debido a la situación delicada en la que su familia se encontraba.

—Allí hay una mesa libre.

Le susurró Xichen guiando el recorrido a dicho lugar.

Mientras el mayor se enfocaba en la lista de libros que habían planeado leer, WangJi rápidamente enfocó su vista al grupo de cinco jóvenes, un poco mayores a la edad de Xichen, quiénes tenían en medio de su círculo a un asustadizo menor de ropas verdes quien observaba con temor su panorama.

¿Realmente nadie estaba viendo la escena como él?

En primera instancia, se dispuso a llamar la atención de su hermano mayor para que ambos ayudaran a ese pobre chico. Sin embargo, no fue hasta que fue consciente de la posición de su hermano que detuvo su accionar.   
Lan Xichen intentaba arduamente en brindarle calma y distracción, en observar una imagen distinta a la que WangJi no estaba acostumbrado de ver en su hogar.   
Su hermano mayor intentaba protegerlo de la realidad.

Un breve gesto inconforme se deslizó por sus labios.

¿Tan poco independiente lo veía Xichen?  
Era sólo dos años mayor y pareciera que su diferencia era abismal.

Lan WangJi podía demostrarle que no es necesaria tanta preocupación. Él ya es un adolescente de diecisiete, podía manejar sus propios conflictos.

—Hermano, iré al baño.

—Está bien. ¿Quieres que busque los libros mientras tanto?

Wangji asintió ganando como recompensa la calma sonrisa de Lan Huan.

—Bien. Aquí te espero.

Nuevamente, un corto asentimiento dio por finalizada su conversación siendo cada uno de los hermanos encaminados a su propio objetivo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como ya se imaginarán, Lan Wangji también representa algo, pero no se preocupen, ¡Se irá aclarando a lo largo de la historia!
> 
> Gracias por leer;;✨🥺💖


	5. Chapter 5

_"—Hijo ..._

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fue llamado de esa manera? O siquiera, hacerlo sentir realmente perteneciente a esta familia.

Una vez, Huaisang le explica que los sueños podrían describirse como reflejos de lo que tanto anhelamos vivir en la realidad ... ¿Jiang Cheng se siente tan miserable como para poder soñar que sus padres recordaron su cumpleaños?

_—A-Cheng, tu regalo._

—N-No.

_—Pero, A-Cheng–_

—Ustedes no son reales ...

_—A-Cheng, ¿De qué–?_

—¡Ustedes no son reales!

Abruptamente, despertó con un malestar tanto en el cuello como en los brazos.

Había dormido en una mala posición, además de su cuerpo ya encontrarse adolorido por los hematomas todavía recientes.

Sin embargo, algo no se fueron bien.

Su mirada se enfocó en cada rincón de la biblioteca: no había señales del Nie.

¿Fue a buscar un libro?

Bajó la mirada encontrándose con la inquietante escena de un libro erótico a medio leer acompañado de un abanico pulcramente cosido de una fina tela oliva.

No es necesario resaltar que el Nie nunca se separaba de su fiel objeto.

—Mierda ... Huaisang ...

Si tan sólo no se hubiera quedado dormido, no debería que lidiar con estos problemas ahora.

Este día no podía empeorar ... ¿Verdad?

**(. Δ.)**

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con la escena que suponía.

El mismo joven de delicadas facciones siendo el centro de insultos y agresiones físicas por parte de este grupo.   
En verdad, ellos mismos deben darse asco por sus propias acciones.

—Repugnantes.

Con sólo sus simples presencias provocaban que el menor de los Lan sintiese el ambiente más desagradable.

—¿Qué mierda ha dicho?

Por lo que parecía, el "líder" fue el primero en saltar en defensa.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Acaso es un mocoso recién llegado? Tal parece que es así, ¿No lo creen?

Su grupo soltaba cortos _"Sí, A-Chao"_ o _"Sino, ¿Cómo deberíamos cara de meterse con nosotros?"_.

—Es verdad.– se dio la vuelta fijando su vista nuevamente en la presa que tenía sollozando a sus pies.– como estoy de buen humor, dejaré pasar ese comentario; así que desaparece de mi vista.

En contrario a su amenazantes palabras, Lan WangJi no se retiró y directamente a quién comandaba tal cobarde hazaña.

—Repulsivos.

La vena que creía ya calmada volvió a palpitar ante aquella provocación.

—¡Así que te crees capaz de enfrentarnos! ¡Sujétenlo!

Dos de sus allegados retuvieron a Lan WangJi being uno en cada brazo.

Si bien el Lan había tomado clases de defensa personal, esto no hacía justicia a una situación en la que debía enfrentarse a cinco mayores con notables dotes de lucha callejera; más aún, si tomamos en cuenta que el menor jamás había puesto en práctica sus lecciones fuera de los entrenamientos.

Grave error.

Por órdenes de Wen Chao, el grupo no tuvo reparos en golpear tanto a Huaisang como a su nuevo invitado, un pulcro joven Lan, quienes se encontraron en medio de su éxtasis antisocial.

La puerta nuevamente fue abierta, pero esta vez, abruptamente de una sola patada.

—¿Qué mierd-?

Antes de siquiera poder terminar de entender quién más se atrevía de perturbarlos, una patada limpia cayó sobre su rostro.

El primero en reconocerlo fue el joven de ojos oliva.

—¡C-ChengChe ...!

—Sí que tienen los huevos como para venir a molestarme aún cuando los dejé ilesos la última vez ... Lástima que su suerte se acabó.

—Ah, ¡Wen Chao!

¿Qué son un rebaño sin su pastor? ¿Qué son abejas sin su abeja reina? ¿Qué es un grupo de idiotas sin su despreciable líder?

Jiang Cheng se lo respondedor: Susceptibles.

Habían abusado lo suficiente.   
Ellos no merecían perdón por las acciones que cometieron y siendo conscientes de todo el daño que podían ocasionar.

Al sujeto más cercano fue directamente con un gancho derecho dándole unos segundos, mientras se retorcía en el suelo, de atacar al segundo.

Por supuesto, aquel creía poder atacar primero, mas lo predecible de su estilo de lucha ayudó a que el Jiang cubriese su rostro y contraatacara.

A ambos repartió una sesión de puñetazos y patadas a tal punto de dejarlos desmayados en el suelo.

Sus manos palpitaban, sus nudillos ardían, los golpes que también recibieron por parte de ellos parecían reabrir herida.

Aún con ello, sólo volvió su mirada a su amigo ya aquel joven desconocido: ambos víctimas del grupo que ahora cayó a sus pies.

Se acercó hasta estos.

Del bolsillo de su pantalón le arrojó al menor su tan preciado abanico.

—Como era de esperarse, ChengCheng entendió mi mensaje.

—Púdrete.

Espetó, escuchando que la melódica risa del Nie fue ensombrecida por tintes de dolor.

Mientras Huaisang intentaba evitar soltar ligeras risillas, sus manos automáticamente pararon sobre sus costillas.

 _"Carajo"._  
Al parecer, esta vez pudo haber sido más grave de lo que imaginó.


End file.
